wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Case Files
The are PRT designation for investigations it has conducted.Official files. Classification documents. Then there were the notes for case one, case fifteen, case thirty-two, case fifty-three, case ninety. The ‘cases’ were the events the PRT had deemed of interest. Riddles both solved and unsolved. My collection there was incomplete, but some were official enough to be confidential, and I’d never had that access. Others were closed, the mystery deemed nonexistent or something to be folded into popular knowledge. - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.1 The number comes from sequential investigations with each files being an investigation that was started chronologically after the previous one.It's not about scale. It's about 'this is something we as an organization need to look into'. - Comment by Wildbow on reddit If it has to do with parahumans the PRT will look into it until the situation is resolved. What Alexandria had termed Case fifty-threes, after the fifty third file in a series of unresolved, difficult-to-explain parahuman events, one of the only ones to truly develop in their records. The Doctor had termed them deviants. - Excerpt from Interlude 28 Consequently the PRT and it's ancillary organization handle a wide range of material in the persuit of safeguarding the public good.Case zero was Scion. He was also, I presumed, the last case. Case one was the Siberian, technically the one who had first started the case files, as the PRT consolidated old data and tried to get information from other government agencies. Case two was Behemoth, his rise had incited the creation of the PRT. The case series had been an excuse to gather data from international agencies, too. Case three was the lie of the virus, an early claim about the origin of powers, propagated by an early online newsgroup. Case four was The Player, an early Thinker mastermind who had required some greater cooperation across multiple agencies to root out. Later on, The Player would be a case-in-point for the formation of Watchdog and its core purpose. Kenzie’s would-be group. The first cases had inspired things, major functions and interests. Committees had been formed and those committees had become something. Even though a whole chunk of the early ones were minor or fabrications in the end, the virus theory included, they’d led to things like a dedicated parahuman science department. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.10 Filing As the PRt post dates the appearance of parahumans many of their files were consolidated from sources collected from other agencies. Thus it included events that already happened. Later recorded cases included:This. The 53rd major case file opened by the PRT was in regards to the first amnesiac with the tattoo and mutated features. The first 52 case files would have included stuff like: *Major financial malfeasance (ie. using Thinker powers to scam the system) *Behemoth *Tracking incidents with a pattern suggesting a given Stranger *The first parahuman gangs *Tinker item X found in the marketplace *Suspected sources of powers *The Dealer, reported to be selling powers via. vials (Cauldron offshoot) *Scion *Redacted information regarding visions of redacted during a trigger event, written in a dream journal. *First few S-class threats *Narwhal's second trigger. *Creatures found in an area, later discovered to be Master minions. - Wildbow on Reddit *Thinker-link financial disruption(necessitated the creation of Watchdog.) *Early parahuman gangs *Tinker items (Possibly Toybox) *Endbringers and other S-class threats *Stranger linked events. *Suspected sources of powers such as viruses(Case 03) and other wild theories. *Dealer's activities, (Cauldron offshoot) *Recorded evidence of what was seen during a trigger event. * Second triggers. *Cryptid sightings - either mutated ParahumansWe. “You’re a case seventy?” “I can’t tell you how bummed I am that it isn’t case sixty-nine instead, but no, that number went to a bigfoot sighting or something stupid. A stupid bit of immature humor would’ve been the one good thing in this mess of a thing.” - Excerpt from Flare 2.6 or unidentified Master minions. *The FallenFrom the PRT Case Files... ◈ The Fallen are a criminal group that exists primarily in the Southeastern United States, but possess reach and influence well beyond these locations. - Wildbow on Reddit Named Files *"Case 00" *Case 01She found a file listed as ‘Case 01’. She clicked it. - Excerpt from Interlude 13 *Case 02 *Case 03 *Case 04 *Case 12All the talk of cases. Case Twelve. I turned to the Old Man. I’d thought of him in the same way I thought of sinister and ominous things in the background, like the Slaughterhouse Nine. The Nine had even been a series of cases, with Siberian’s attack on the Triumvirate as case one. - Excerpt from Black 13.8 *Case 15 *Case 32 *Case 53 *Case 70 *Case 90 Site Navigation Category:Terminology